Peri-operative or peri-trauma hypothermia can have serious side effects for any patient. Negative effects include a decrease in cardiovascular stability, an increase in oxygen consumption, and a decrease in resistance to infection. The benefits of maintaining normothermia are well documented. Four recent publications are as follows:
Frank, S. M. et al.; Perioperative Maintenance of Normothermia Reduces the Incidence of Morbid Cardiac Events. JAMA, 14:277, 11271-1134, April, 1997.
Cheney, F. W.; Should Normothermia be Maintained During Major Surgery? JAMA, 14:277, 1165-1166, April, 1997.
Kurz, A.; Perioperative Normothermia to Reduce the Incidence of Surgical-Wound Infection and Shorten Hospitalization. New England Journal of Medicine, 19:334, 1209-1213, May, 1996.
Sessler, D.; Mild Perioperative Hypothermia. New England Journal of Medicine, 24:336, June, 1997.
Many methods have been employed to warm peri-operative and peritrauma patients including heat lamps, water mattresses, warmed hospital blankets and warm air blowers. These have frequently proven to be impractical under usual operating constraints.
The most common method of treating hypothermia, heated hospital blankets, requires six or more applications before reaching normothermia. The small amount of heat retained by a cotton blanket quickly dissipates, thereby requiring the patients to rewarm themselves. Although warm blankets are simple and safe, they are inconvenient and time-consuming for the nursing staff.
A warm air heated blanket system is sold by Augustine Medical, Inc. under the name Bair Hugger.TM. Patient Warming System. This system is effective but requires a heavy heater/blower system that in many instances is impractical in confined hospital spaces. Also, this system is not desirable for patients with open wounds because the blower system can circulate germs.
A less common rewarming technique is the use of a water circulating mattress. The equipment is heavy, complex, expensive, and may leak. None of these warming systems are usable by paramedic rescue units or in an emergency room, where they are often needed most.
It is desirable to provide a system for warming patients which system overcomes one or more of the above described disadvantages.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable, electric cover for use in hospitals and emergency situations.
Another object of this invention to provide a portable power source to be connected to the electric blanket.
These, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent as the same becomes better understood from the Detailed Description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.